User talk:MeatMan
Hi, i just sent you a PM on forums but in case you see this first, i'm gonna write that here too. I've compiled all ability information in text files, check your pm. They are auto generated so you might need to check them before inserting into wiki. Sphiromi 18:09, 16 July 2007 (MDT) Hi Meatman, Nice work on the skin! I work at Wikia and We were going to launch a Fury wiki, but say yours and thought you might want to combine efforts. Would be interested in hosting your wiki with us? Everything would stay the same and you would retain your bureaucrat status. The benefits would be: - NO hosting costs, reliable servers, and daily back-ups - Ability to promote your wiki across all of the wikia gaming sites (Wowwiki.com, Halo.wikia,com, www.Eq2i.com, etc) to try to attract new contributor - Access to lots of new extensions, features, skins, and widgets our engineering team in working on - Help form our team of gaming admins who love to adopt new wikis and help them get going. Let me know what you think! angies Aha! Found you on here. I saw your comment on my talk page over on the gamewikis site and you can use any and all contributions I made there. I also left a comment to this effect on your talk page there. And I do indeed intend on being a contributor here, I'm working on doing a page for item enchantments now. Darneith 02:17, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Also, can those contributions from the other site be brought over via data copy of some sort or do they need to be redone by hand. If they need to be redone I could do it in a few hours. Simple copy-paste. Darneith 08:32, 1 November 2007 (UTC) MeatMan, I was wondering if there is a way to embed html from the ladder page into the wiki somewhere. From what I gathered on the help pages we can allow special html without opening up the whole wiki to html uploads. I know it's easy to get there but having it here would make the wiki feel more whole, imo. If not, a link on the main page would be in order. ockhams 00:21, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Meatman, just wanted to let you know I got a few blank messages from you in-game. Recently I noticed there is a bug that they are working on that delivers mail messages blank. So yeah. I don't know what you were saying and apparently the friend list is bugged too, since I don't show you logging on since November 17th or something. Anyway, if you want to get ahold of me in the meantime you can reach me by email at ockhamsinfury@yahoo.com. ockhams 21:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) We're going to need to add the new abilities to the list: Elemental Immunity, Elemental Purge, Liberate, and Sprint. I'm not 100% sure how to do this but if I don't hear from you I suppose I could do my best to figure it out. ockhams 17:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC)